Grays' Horserace accident
by Venus Flame
Summary: one shot. A story about Grays accident (HM64) also shows how much Ann cares for her brother. Enjoy.


Yay, my first fanfic on this site! It's been ages since I last made a fanfic so sorry if this isn't all that great, constructive criticism welcomed but meaningless flames not.  
  
Note – I've named Jacks' grandfather 'Joe' as I don't know his real name and Jacks not even in this story as it was before he moved in so it would be kinda silly to keep saying 'Jacks' grandfather'.  
  
It seemed like a normal day, the sun was beaming and the townsfolk were gossiping. Today though, was a special day, the horse race! A young man of the Green Farm in the village was particularly excited, though he did not show it. His name was Gray and he was 15 years old. He lived with his father and younger sister named Ann; their mother had died long ago.  
  
Gray was brushing his horse named Cliffgard, getting prepared for the upcoming race in an hour's time when his father and Ann came out of the stable.  
  
"You'll kick their little ponies behinds this time brother!" Exclaimed Ann happily in her tomboyish way of speaking. Gray had never won a race before but came close every time.  
  
"Be careful out there," said their father "I heard that the man from the city is pretty good."  
  
"He was hurting his horse earlier. He said he was trying to get it to calm down when I asked him what he was doing, the idiot."   
  
"He'll eat my dust." Gray said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you'll punish that jerk for being a big meany to a good animal," said Ann as she punched her hand.  
  
"We'll leave you now."   
  
"I'll cheer the loudest for you!"  
  
Gray smiled as he continued to prepare his horse, once finished, he rode down to the town square.  
  
--Welcome folks to this years spring horse race, for the first race we have – Michael, Patrick, Kurt, Gerald, Gray and Seraph. --  
  
Gray got on Cliffgard at the starting line, the man from the town, Seraph, was right next to him. The man looked to be in his late twenties. His horse had many scars, and it's face looked sad, unlike Cliffgard's who always looked ready for something.  
  
"What you looking at kid?" said when he noticed that Gray was inspecting him. Gray said nothing and looked into the crowd searching for Ann and his father.  
  
"I said what you looking at kid!"  
  
Gray ignored him and prepared himself for the starting. A good starting really helped. The whistle blew and Gray and Cliffgard sped ahead of the group, Gray had gotten the quick start he had wanted, they were running like the wind. After a few turns Seraph was catching up, by the next turn they were neck and neck. Gray could hear his sister shouting, "Go Gray, go!!" Cliffgard moved ahead of Seraph, they were going to win, but just then Seraph drove his horse into Cliffgard.  
  
Clifford fell, sending Grey flying onto the ground right in front of the speeding horses, only a few could stop in time. Ann was in shock when she saw her brother fall, how wide her brothers eyes were with fear as he saw the horses charging towards him, then Joe's hand had covered her eyes protecting her from the sight of the evitable, she'd never forget hearing the sounds thundering of hoofs, her brothers' muffled cries and the screams of spectators. Eventually the hand was released and she saw the sight of her brothers' lifeless form on the bloodstained track. The dust was settling and Cliffgard was gently nudging him with his nose.  
  
"Gray, Gray!!" Ann shouted as she ran onto the track tears streaming down her face, her father was yelling nearby "Someone get a doctor!"  
  
A paramedic soon arrived; he checked Gray's pulse. "He's alive, just knocked out. He needs to be rushed over to a hospital in the next city,"  
  
"I'm coming with him," said their father. He took Ann and told her to stay with Joe and check Cliffgard for injuries. "I'll call you as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay." she said through tears. Joe put his hands on her shoulders. After Gray was taken away in a helicopter they went to check on Cliffgard. He was fine, just scratched a little, but he knew that something was wrong. Ann noticed Grays' hat was lying on the track; she picked it up and hugged it lightly, holding onto this little piece of him, praying that he'll be ok. Somebody touched Ann's shoulder. She turned around. It was Seraph.  
  
"I'm sorry, even if it was his own fault," he said.  
  
The sorrow became anger in a flash as she screamed "YOU STUPID TWO-FACED JERK!" she kicked out at him with all her might. She was ready to leap on him, and knock him down when Joe grabbed her and refrained her from doing so. She pulled away from his grip and ran off screaming "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU."  
  
Joe looked at Seraph as though he were a blood-sucking insect. Seraph turned and limped off to his horse showing no signs of sympathy or regret.  
  
Ann stayed at Joe's house. She slept on the floor in a sleeping bag; she had a hard time falling asleep even though she was very tired from crying. Her father called the next day, he said that Gray was going to be fine but in such a way, only a child would believe it. He also said that they weren't going to be back for a few days and he'd already asked Joe if he could get some townsfolk to help.  
  
"I'll help lots, Daddy. I'll feed the cows 'n horses, and also milk the cows too."  
  
"Don't wear yourself out. Some people might not know how to do the work. You will need to instruct them."  
  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
"I'll see you soon, sweetie. Sorry Gray can't talk right now, he's asleep."  
  
"It's okay, he needs the rest. Bye Daddy."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
The days past on and Ann did the best she could to help at the farm, she even cleaned the house ready for her families return, she kept Grays hat with her almost everywhere she went, just in case they arrived unexpectedly to surprise her, everyday her father phoned her to see how she was and to tell her Gray was fine, everyday Ann asked 'when will he be coming home?' and everyday her father replied 'Soon' as every father would to comfort a young child, truth be told Anns' father wasn't too sure what was going to happen. Eventually though Ann finally got news that her brother would be coming home the next day. They'd be coming by helicopter to the beach  
  
"Grey's still weak though so he won't be able to work, so we'll just have to keep up the good work until he's better."  
  
The next day she quickly got dressed and fixed her hair. She wanted to be the first to get to the beach. A lot of people in the village were going to come to welcome Gray home.   
  
The sun was barely coming up when she got there. She sat down on the beach and watched the sun come up. Today's sunrise was special. Usually it was redder than gold, but today it was almost all a bright glowing gold. People began to show up. Almost everybody showed by the time the sun was overhead. Rick had even made a banner to hold up.   
  
It was nearly 12 o'clock when the ship was within eye's reach, Ann looked on excitedly. When the boat finally docked everyone cheered. Ann's dad pushed Gray onto the beach in a wheel chair.   
  
"Daddy! Gray!" Ann said as she ran to give them both a big hug. After she hugged her dad she was about to hug Gray when her dad said, "You better give him a kiss instead of a hug. His ribs might not be able to handle hugs yet."   
  
Ann leaned over and gave Gray a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Someone get a camera! This is a rare moment", teased Rick.  
  
"Oh yeah, Gray here's your hat, I kept it safe for you." Gray smiled when she fished it clumsily out of her bag and handed it to him, a real smile. Not one just to make her happy.  
  
Note – I decided to end the story on a happy note even though we know the real ending's sad – that Gray can never ride a horse again. 


End file.
